beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/RST1.OVR
REPORTTUTOR Quick Lesson 1st file. Strings 0x1D1-0x1F3 * 0x1F9-0x21C * * 0x222-0x246 * * 0x24C-0x271 * * 0x277-0x29D * * 0x2A3-0x2CA * * 0x2D0-0x308 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x30E-0x345 Program name. * REPORTTUTOR™ * 0x34B-0x380 * * 0x386-0x3B9 Program description. * Creating Quick Reports * 0x3BF-0x3F0 See above. * with InfoStar+ * 0x3F7-0x425 * * 0x42B-0x459 * Quick Lesson * 0x45F-0x48E * * * 0x494-0x4C4 * * * * 0x4CA-0x4FB * * * * 0x501-0x533 * * * * 0x539-0x56C * * 0x572-0x5BC Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1983,1984 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL CORP. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 0x5C2-0x601 Program name, release and product ID. ReportTutor Quick Lesson, Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0xAA5-0xAAA RETURN 0xAAD-0xABE to continue or 0xAC1-0xAC3 ESC 0xAC6-0xACF to exit 0xADE-0xB02 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xE03-0xE24 Program name and release. S T A R B U R S T - Release 1.XX 0xE2A-0xE3C Copyright. Copr. © 1981,1984 0xE42-0xE63 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0xE69-0xE7B All Rights Reserved 0x109C-0x10AB Company name. MicroPro. 0x128B-0x1293 MAIN MENU 0x12C8-0x12CA 1 0x12CE-0x12E1 Forms & Data Entry 0x12F6-0x12F8 2 0x12FC-0x1304 Reports 0x1319-0x131B 3 0x131F-0x1327 Sorting 0x133C-0x133E 4 0x1342-0x1352 System Building 0x1367-0x1369 H 0x136D-0x1372 Help 0x13E0-0x1402 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x144D-0x1457 ^KX to exit 0x145B-0x146A ^J for more info 0x1470-0x1476 Choice: 0x158D-0x15A3 FORMS & DATA ENTRY MENU 0x15E6-0x15E8 1 0x15EC-0x15FC Create a Form 0x1611-0x1613 2 0x1617-0x1624 Enter Data 0x1639-0x163B H 0x163F-0x1646 Help 0x16C2-0x16E4 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x172F-0x1742 ESC to previous menu 0x1746-0x1755 ^J for more info 0x175B-0x1761 Choice: 0x1879-0x1884 REPORTS MENU 0x18C7-0x18C9 1 0x18CD-0x18E5 Create a Quick Report 0x18FA-0x18FC 2 0x1900-0x1919 Create a Custom Report 0x192E-0x1930 3 0x1934-0x1945 Print a Report 0x195A-0x195C H 0x1960-0x1967 Help 0x19D5-0x19F7 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x1A42-0x1A55 ESC to previous menu 0x1A59-0x1A68 ^J for more info 0x1A6E-0x1A74 Choice: 0x1A8A-0x1AB3 IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x1AB9-0x1AE2 II SS SS 0x1AE8-0x1B31 II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x1B37-0x1B80 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1B86-0x1BD2 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++++ 0x1BD8-0x1C21 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1C27-0x1C70 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1DE6-0x1DF3 InfoStar+ 0x1E02-0x1E0F Data Base 0x1E1E-0x1E2B Management 0x1EB2-0x1EBF Create Forms 0x1F43-0x1F4F Define Fields 0x1FDF-0x1FEC Create Records 0x2090-0x209F Store Data 0x2133-0x2140 Retrieve Data 0x21DF-0x21EB Update Files 0x226E-0x227B Sort Data 0x2302-0x2310 Summarize Data 0x23AD-0x23BA Write Reports 0x2410-0x2445 Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x24C0 * 0x24C6-0x24CA /\ / 0x24D0-0x24D5 < ** > 0x24DB-0x24DE \/\/ 0x2594-0x25C4 Remember me from the DataTutor Quick Lesson? 0x25D1-0x2601 I'm StarTutor. 0x264B-0x2658 Follow me, 0x2660-0x2675 and I'll show you how 0x2685-0x26B5 to produce a report in a matter of minutes. 0x27C8 * 0x27CE-0x27D2 /\ / 0x27D8-0x27DD < ** > 0x27E3-0x27E6 \/\/ 0x28A5-0x28DD Anytime you want to quit, simply press the ESCape key. 0x292D-0x2965 Before we continue, take a minute to adjust the 0x2971-0x29A9 Brightness and Contrast dials on your video screen. 0x29B5-0x29E2 Make sure you can see the difference between 0x29E5-0x29E8 DIM 0x29EB-0x29F1 and 0x29FD-0x2A35 BRIGHT below. 0x2AFF-0x2B03 DIM 0x2B06-0x2B0D BRIGHT 0x2B10-0x2B14 DIM 0x2B17-0x2B1E BRIGHT 0x2B21-0x2B25 DIM 0x2B28-0x2B2F BRIGHT 0x2B32-0x2B36 DIM 0x2B39-0x2B40 BRIGHT 0x2B43-0x2B45 DIM 0x2B65-0x2B89 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0x2BA7-0x2BA8 /\ 0x2BAE-0x2BB3 < ** > 0x2BB9-0x2BBC \/\/ 0x2BCE-0x2BFF As you work in ReportTutor, you'll always see your 0x2C05-0x2C37 instructions at the bottom of the screen, in a box. 0x2CDF-0x2CFD I'll sometimes give you helpful 0x2D03-0x2D24 messages right here on the screen. 0x2DB0-0x2DD8 A line across the screen divides InfoStar 0x2DDE-0x2DF5 from the area where I'll 0x2DFB-0x2E08 "talk" to you. 0x2F0C-0x2F13 INFOSTAR 0x2F19-0x2F23 REPORTTUTOR 0x2F33-0x2F46 Sometimes you'll see 0x2F4C-0x2F59 "ESC to exit." 0x2F68-0x2F72 If you want 0x2F76-0x2FBB to leave the ReportTutor program, press the key labeled ESC or ESCAPE. 0x3000-0x3024 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0x3049-0x304A /\ 0x3050-0x3055 < ** > 0x305B-0x305E \/\/ 0x3079-0x30B2 Take your time. You can repeat the ReportTutor program as 0x30B8-0x30C9 often as you like. 0x30D8-0x30F9 Don't worry about making mistakes. 0x30FF-0x3128 I'll catch them and get you back on track. 0x3137-0x3176 Sometimes you'll see a blinking letter or message telling you to 0x317C-0x318A correkt a typo. 0x32D2-0x32D7 Type 0x32DA c 0x32DD-0x32F2 to correct the error 0x32FF-0x3311 Type the letter "c" 0x33F3-0x3427 If you like, I can also "BEEP" if you make a mistake! 0x342F-0x3434 Press 0x3437-0x343C RETURN 0x343F-0x344F to hear the beep 0x3460-0x346B Press RETURN 0x34CE-0x34F2 Do you want to hear the "BEEP" if you 0x34F8-0x3506 make a mistake? 0x350E-0x351C Beep on: Press 0x351F Y 0x3522-0x3535 or Beep off: Press 0x3538 N 0x3542-0x3554 "Y" or "N" only. 0x3590-0x3590 * 0x3596-0x359A /\ / 0x35A0-0x35A5 < ** > 0x35AB-0x35AE \/\/ 0x35C2-0x35FF Let me introduce you to the three STARS of InfoStar reporting: 0x362C-0x3642 RGEN, the designer --> 0x3648-0x3649 /\ 0x364F-0x3654 0x365A-0x365D \/\/ 0x3671-0x368B Use RGEN to select the data 0x3691-0x36A0 for your report. 0x36DD-0x36F3 REDIT, the editor ---> 0x36F9-0x36FB /\ 0x3701-0x3708 0x370E-0x3712 \/\/ 0x3726-0x3738 Use REDIT to change 0x373E-0x3757 the layout of your report. 0x3794-0x37AA REPORT, the writer ---> 0x37B0-0x37BA and printer 0x37C0-0x37C1 /\ 0x37C7-0x37CE 0x37D4-0x37D7 \/\/ 0x37EB-0x3801 Use REPORT to save your 0x3807-0x381F report to a disk or print 0x3825-0x3830 it on paper. 0x3851-0x3885 You'll use RGEN and REPORT to produce a Quick Report. 0x38A7-0x38AC REPORT 0x38C0-0x38C3 RGEN 0x38F9-0x38FE REPORT 0x3948 * 0x394E-0x3952 /\ / 0x3958-0x395D < ** > 0x3963-0x3966 \/\/ 0x3A66-0x3A6F What's a 0x3A72-0x3A7D Quick Report 0x3A80 ? 0x3A9D-0x3AE2 It's a report that copies data from one datafile, then arranges 0x3AEE-0x3B33 and lists that data in an organized fashion. 0x3B4D-0x3B69 YOU select the information, 0x3B6C-0x3B6F RGEN 0x3B72-0x3B96 helps you arrange it in an 0x3BA2-0x3BB3 orderly way, and 0x3BB6-0x3BBB REPORT 0x3BBE-0x3BEB processes that information and prints 0x3BF7-0x3C02 the report. 0x3C1F-0x3C54 A Quick Report is so fast that no other name will do. 0x3DAE-0x3DC1 So, let's do it! 0x3E47 * 0x3E4D-0x3E52 /\ / 0x3E58-0x3E5D < ** > 0x3E63-0x3E66 \/\/ 0x3E7B-0x3EA3 Remember the form and records you created 0x3EA9-0x3EC6 in the DataTutor Quick Lesson? 0x3F57-0x3F77 Product Name: ______________ 0x3F86-0x3F9C Wholesale Price: ____ 0x3FAF-0x3FC5 Retail Price: ____ 0x3FD8-0x3FF2 STOCK ON HAND: ________ 0x4085-0x40B1 You stored the form in a form DEFinition file 0x40B7-0x40C0 named 0x40C3-0x40CE PRODUCTS.DEF file. PRODUCTS.DEF 0x40D6-0x40FD and you stored the records in a DaTAfile 0x4103-0x410C named 0x410F-0x411A PRODUCTS.DTA file. PRODUCTS.DTA 0x4122-0x4149 In a few moments, you'll use those files 0x414F-0x4177 with ReportStar to create a Quick Report. 0x4194-0x41B9 To begin, type SB IS then press RETURN 0x4205-0x420A RETURN 0x4216-0x4222 Press RETURN 0x4243-0x4248 RETURN 0x4378-0x43BE You've arrived at the InfoStar Main Menu. This time you want to create 0x43C4-0x43D2 a Quick Report. 0x43E5-0x43FA Press the appropriate 0x43FD-0x4402 number 0x440E 2 0x4412-0x4418 Reports 0x441E-0x4440 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4446-0x444F 2 Reports 0x446F 2 0x44B3 2 0x44B7-0x44BD Reports 0x44CA-0x44CF Press 0x44D2-0x44E2 RETURN 0x44EC-0x44F7 Press RETURN 0x4625-0x466D Now you can be specific. The Reports Menu offers three reporting choices 0x4673-0x46B6 and help if you need it. Look at the menu to find the selection for 0x46BC-0x46D9 creating a Quick Report and... 0x46EB-0x4700 Press the appropriate 0x4703-0x4708 number 0x4715 1 0x4719-0x472D Create a Quick Report 0x4733-0x4755 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x475B-0x4772 1 Create a Quick Report 0x4792 1 0x47E7 1 0x47EB-0x47FF Create a Quick Report 0x480F-0x4814 Press 0x4817-0x4824 RETURN 0x482E-0x4839 Press RETURN 0x4865-0x488D Program name and company name. RGEN MicroPro International Corporation 0x4893-0x48BB Copyright. Copr. © 1983, 1984 All Rights Reserved 0x48C1-0x48DC Release and product ID. Release 1.XX ID # XXXXXXXX 0x48E2-0x491F Please enter your report name here (or press RETURN): ________ 0x4A23-0x4A24 /\ 0x4A2A-0x4A2F < ** > 0x4A35-0x4A38 \/\/ 0x4B74-0x4B9A RGEN is asking you to name your report. 0x4BBC-0x4BEB A report name can contain up to eight letters or 0x4BFF-0x4C06 numbers. 0x4C28-0x4C4E Always choose a name that will help you 0x4C62-0x4C86 remember the contents of your report. 0x4CA8-0x4CC1 Name this report PRACTICE. 0x4DFB-0x4E1A Type PRACTICE then press RETURN 0x4E4E-0x4E55 PRACTICE 0x4E69-0x4E6E RETURN 0x4E7A-0x4E86 Press RETURN 0x4FBE-0x4FEB Report name: PRACTICE File name: ________ 0x50EB-0x5136 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x513C-0x5165 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x516B-0x51B5 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^C=exit ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x51BB-0x5206 HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x520C-0x524D OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=change logged disk 0x534D-0x5383 Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0x5389-0x53C7 Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0x53CD-0x5416 Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0x541C-0x5441 Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x5444-0x544A W:) is: 0x5450-0x5490 CLIENTSR INVCE ORDER PAYMENTS PRODUCTS STAFF 0x55A1-0x55A4 /\ 0x55AA-0x55AF < ** > 0x55B5-0x55B9 \/\/ 0x55BF-0x55EA You've arrived at the File Selection Screen. 0x55F0-0x5623 It may look like a lot of information, but you don't 0x5629-0x5660 have to memorize anything. This screen has four parts-- 0x5666-0x5681 let's look at the first two. 0x57D0-0x57D5 /\ 0x57DB-0x57E2 < ** > 0x57E8-0x57EE \/\/ 0x57F4-0x5824 The Status Line displays the name of your report. 0x5884-0x58B0 Report name: PRACTICE File name: ________ 0x5911-0x5943 The Command Menu tells you which keys to press when 0x5949-0x597C you want to move the cursor and make screen changes. 0x59D2-0x5A1D CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x5A23-0x5A4C ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x5A52-0x5A9C SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^C=exit ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x5AA2-0x5AED HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x5AF3-0x5B34 OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=change logged disk 0x5BAF-0x5BDD Report name: PRACTICE File name: ________ 0x5CDD-0x5D15 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^F=right item 0x5D1C-0x5D66 RETURN=enter selection ^C=exit ^K=remove/restore message below 0x5E67-0x5E9E Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0x5EA5-0x5EE4 Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0x5EEB-0x5F35 Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0x5F43-0x5F68 Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x5F6B-0x5F71 W:) is: 0x5F78-0x5FB8 CLIENTSR INVCE ORDER PAYMENTS PRODUCTS STAFF 0x60BE * 0x60C4-0x60C8 /\ / 0x60CE-0x60D3 < ** > 0x60D9-0x60DC \/\/ 0x60F0-0x6113 Since you'll use only a few commands 0x6119-0x613B for now, I'll show you just part of 0x6141-0x6151 the Command Menu. 0x6166-0x6187 You can learn more about the other 0x618D-0x61AC commands later, when you use the 0x61B2-0x61D3 reporting chapters in the InfoStar 0x61D9-0x61E7 Training Guide. 0x628E-0x6299 ^A=left item 0x62AD-0x62B9 ^F=right item 0x62CD-0x62E2 RETURN=enter selection 0x62F6-0x62FC ^C=exit 0x6310-0x632E ^K=remove/restore message below 0x63EE-0x6426 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^F=right item 0x642D-0x6477 RETURN=enter selection ^C=exit ^K=remove/restore message below 0x648C-0x6490 /\ 0x6496-0x649C < ** > 0x64A2-0x64A7 \/\/ 0x64BC-0x64E9 Every screen has a Help Message that tells you 0x64EF-0x6520 what to do next. This one tells you how to select 0x6256-0x6558 a file--your first step in creating a Quick Report. 0x660D-0x6644 Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0x664D-0x6687 Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0x6690-0x66D5 Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0x6791-0x6792 /\ 0x6798-0x679D < ** > 0x67A3-0x67A7 \/\/ 0x67F2-0x67F3 /\ 0x67F9-0x67FE < ** > 0x6804-0x6807 \/\/ 0x681B-0x6849 Here's your FILE DIRECTORY--a list of the files 0x684F-0x687E created using FormGen. PRODUCTS is the file you 0x6884-0x68B7 created in DataTutor--the same file you'll choose in 0x68BD-0x68E1 this lesson to create a Quick Report. 0x6929-0x6968 CLIENTSR INVCE ORDER PAYMENTS PRODUCTS STAFF 0x69A3-0x69C1 ^K=remove/restore message below 0x69C9-0x6A09 CLIENTSR INVCE ORDER PAYMENTS PRODUCTS STAFF 0x6A24-0x6A25 /\ 0x6A2B-0x6A30 < ** > 0x6A36-0x6A39 \/\/ 0x6A48-0x6A72 Take a minute now to read the help message. 0x6A78-0x6AB2 Then find the command in the menu that switches the message 0x6AB8-0x6AED on and off. (The command is highlighted in the menu.) 0x6AF3-0x6B24 Turn the message off to give me more room to talk. 0x6B37-0x6B3C Press 0x6B3F-0x6B41 ^K 0x6B44-0x6B58 to remove the message 0x6B97-0x6B9E Press ^K 0x6BCA-0x6BE8 ^K=remove/restore message below 0x6BF0-0x6C15 Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x6C18-0x6C1E W:) is: 0x6C25-0x6C65 CLIENTSR INVCE ORDER PAYMENTS PRODUCTS STAFF 0x6DA6-0x6DA7 /\ 0x6DAD-0x6DB2 < ** > 0x6DB8-0x6DBB \/\/ 0x6DCC-0x6DD2 Thanks! 0x6E02-0x6E39 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x6E40-0x6E8A RETURN=enter selection ^C=exit ^K=remove/restore message below 0x6F8B-0x6FB2 Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x6FB5-0x6FBB W:) is: 0x6FC4-0x7004 CLIENTSR INVCE ORDER PAYMENTS PRODUCTS STAFF 0x700B-0x7035 STORE XFILE YFILE ZFILE 0x7146-0x7186 CLIENTSR INVCE ORDER PAYMENTS PRODUCTS STAFF 0x7190-0x71BA STORE XFILE YFILE ZFILE 0x71C2-0x71C3 /\ 0x71C9-0x71CE < ** > 0x71D4-0x71D7 \/\/ 0x71DD-0x7218 When you have many files to choose from, you may need to use 0x721F-0x725C ^E,^A,^F and ^X to move the cursor to the file of your choice. 0x7262-0x729A I'll show you how. I've added the ^E and ^X commands and 0x72A0-0x72CE another line of file names so you can practice. 0x72D4-0x7301 Take a moment now and move the cursor--just to 0x7307-0x7319 get the hang of it. 0x738E-0x7397 ^E=up line 0x739B-0x73A6 ^X=down line 0x740F-0x7416 STORE 0x742A-0x742E XFILE 0x7442-0x7446 YFILE 0x745A-0x745E ZFILE 0x74BD-0x74C6 ^E=up line 0x74CA-0x74D5 ^X=down line 0x74DB-0x74E2 STORE 0x74E8-0x74EC XFILE 0x74F2-0x74F6 YFILE 0x74FC-0x7500 ZFILE 0x7513-0x7525 Move the cursor to 0x7528-0x752D ORDER 0x7550-0x7557 ________ 0x7653-0x766E Hold down the CTRL key while 0x7674-0x768A you press A, F, E, or X 0x76EC-0x7704 You can only move down or 0x770A-0x7720 to the right from here. 0x7776-0x778C You can only move up or 0x7792-0x77A7 to the left from here. 0x7812-0x728E You cannot move up from here. 0x7881-0x789F You cannot move down from here. 0x791D-0x792D Very good. Now... 0x7951-0x7964 Move the cursor to 0x7967-0x796B XFILE 0x7974-0x797B ________ 0x7A67-0x7A82 Hold down the CTRL key while 0x7A88-0x7A9E you press A, F, E, or X 0x7B00-0x7B18 You can only move down or 0x7B1E-0x7B34 to the right from here. 0x7B8A-0x7BA0 You can only move up or 0x7BA6-0x7BBB to the left from here. 0x7C26-0x7C42 You cannot move up from here. 0x7C95-0x7CB3 You cannot move down from here. 0x7D2C-0x7D44 You're doing really well! 0x7D68-0x7D7B Move the cursor to 0x7D7E-0x7D85 PRODUCTS 0x7D8D-0x7D94 ________ 0x7E80-0x7E9B Hold down the CTRL key while 0x7EA1-0x7EB7 you press A, F, E, or X 0x7F19-0x7F31 You can only move down or 0x7F37-0x7F4D to the right from here. 0x7FA3-0x7FB9 You can only move up or 0x7FBF-0x7FD4 to the left from here. 0x803F-0x805B You cannot move up from here. 0x80AE-0x80CC You cannot move down from here. 0x8140-0x814D You've got it! 0x8164-0x8171 You've got it! 0x8187-0x8194 You've got it! 0x81AA-0x81B7 You've got it! 0x81CD-0x81DA You've got it! 0x81F0-0x81FD You've got it! 0x8213-0x8220 You've got it! 0x8240-0x8241 /\ 0x8247-0x824C < ** > 0x8252-0x8255 \/\/ 0x8269-0x828E It's time to select the PRODUCTS file. 0x8294-0x82B9 You've already moved the cursor there. 0x82C8-0x82D4 Now simply... 0x82E6-0x82FB RETURN=enter selection 0x8303-0x8308 Press 0x830B-0x8310 RETURN 0x8313-0x8325 to enter selection 0x8351-0x8371 Look for "RETURN=enter selection" 0x8377-0x8389 in the Command Menu 0x83B6-0x83BD PRODUCTS 0x83D3-0x83DC PRODUCTS 0x83F0-0x83F7 PRODUCTS 0x840D-0x8414 PRODUCTS 0x842A-0x8431 PRODUCTS 0x843F-0x8442 RST2 0x84C5-0x84CC Cut text. om here. Program in Action